The Fox and The Dog
by Lost Alchemist
Summary: When Naruto was off with Jiraiya, he found a little place that lets the Gobi live with the people as a god, but in the past the demons made a pact with the Kyuubi that the gobi would be his mate. KyuubiX Occ who knows how it will come out t for Jiraiya
1. Girl under the rocks

In a world where life is ran by two things, great power and great wisdom. Both powers sealed in two people alike in one way but so dark in other way. Both of these two people are nowhere near each other, the powers knowing there is something was to happen one or the other would live, not having to face each other. The powers that where feared and yet loved had two forms one as a person the other as a beast that would never calm down. The power was in this form most of the time finding it easier to talk to the host; this form was a nine tailed fox demon. The wisdom's form is a five tailed dog demon, and the dog was the fox's mate.

* * *

There is one thing in this little town that some call home, that is the daily rock-slide. The girls that lived here where trained to block off said rocks from hitting anyone or anything. This was the true calling to one girl, or so she thought. This girl thought that with the powers she was born with that she would help the world, but she had no idea that there was group hunting after her race. She was alone at night, she would sit with her back on the back of her room talking to no one or so everyone thought. She looks up watching the rocks fall on this cold night, the night that she wanted to die so much. Her long black and red hair flow around her body as the winds tries to pull her from the rocks. The fires, the trees everything yell her to move but she stands there watching her soulless life flash by her life. She had never wanted anything at all not with her powers, no her wisdom. A spark of yellow flash by her, the next thing she knows is that she is lying on her back staring up at a yellow haired boy, his face so much like a foxes. She smiles with the power inside whimpers for the yellow boy. She closes her eyes wanting this to be a dream or what could of happened if she had died under that rock, with the souls of the element yelling at her for her mess up.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya are walking around Iwagakure, trying to think of a way in. As they walk Naruto spots a spot where rocks are falling, just as his dose he picks up a chakra base that is much like his, but mush more clam. He turns to Jiraiya.  
"Ero-sennin what is this chakra? It's a lot like mine, but there is something bits off about it...Ero-sennin are you even hearing what I'm saying?" Naruto looks up after his look at the falling rock not seeing the girl at the base of the hill. Jiraiya looks up from his watching of the girl down below.  
"Naruto look at her she looks the same age as you, and she has a great body" Jiraiya sighs staring deeply at the girl, running his eyes over till he looks up at Naruto. "NARUTO, THE ROCKS ARE GOING TO FALL ON HER!!" Naruto sees the rocks he jumps off the hill using the kyuubi to raise his speed to get to her before a rock lands on her, but deep inside of him the kyuubi wakes up the help him, but spots the girl seeing what is inside her, the Gobi. Naruto's mind goes blank as the kyuubi takes over him. The next thing Naruto knows his is sitting beside the girl. His eyes run down her body watching the markings on her arms and legs fade away, the markings oddly looks like a dog's body racing around her. The markings on her leg pull closer to her hips as the ones on her arms slowly walk back to her chest. Her eyes flutter under the lids of her eyes. Naruto leans over just as Jiraiya lands beside him.  
"Naruto what happened, I could not see you anymore, the kyuubi?" Naruto looks up at Jiraiya with the blankest face a boy could make, his eyes looking for some trace of what happened when you jumped of the hill. Jiraiya blinks a few times taking in the fact that Naruto had no idea that the kyuubi had him but he was not quite sure why the kyuubi stopped when the girl was out of harm's way. It was like the kyuubi had something to do with this girl, Jiraiya was not thinking that this girl was like any girl before, but something more. Naruto sits there watching the girl, jut as a girl dressed as a older geisha. The geisha bows to Naruto and Jiraiya, after her deep bows she picks up the girl and runs off with her cruseing under her breath. Naruto watches the geisha run off just as the moonlight hits her head, her brown hair is held up by a head piece with the back of her hair is fluttering in the wind. Her kimono glows bright red with black sukura flowers dancing about the red kimono. Naruto looks from the geisha to Jiraiya who at the time was drooling due to the geisha.  
"Ero-sennin do you think we should go away her, the other girl maybe is out to hurt the girl?" Naruto sighs as Jiraiya wipes up the drool with his over long hair (yuck). "Naruto go after her but don't be seen" 


	2. Who are you and what are you to me

_Ello I'm Lost Alchemist, thanks for reading my story. Sorry it's not much but typeing when trying to do tests is not fun, but I'll keep up with this one unlike my other storys. I know this is comeing but THIS IS NOT A YAOI!! Its a Occ with the kyuubi, but i have done a lot of work trying to make her fit how the Gobi acts and looks from just a Occ that has no clue on the Gobi. _

Talking to each other

**Demon talking**

_Talking in each others head_

* * *

Naruto sits in a tree not far from where the geisha put the girl from before, the girl lies there in a star shaped ring, at each point sits something that Naruto thinks is odd, a small fire, a blow of water, a jar, a small tree and something he never saw before. The thing has lighting running along two poles; he stares at this odd thing. The girl wakes up sitting up as the fire and the lighting thing pull closer to her. Naruto leans closer to where the girl is sitting, watching her. The girl stands up with the markings that he saw before they where gone show up on her pale skin.

"Kyuubi come here if you're going to watch me" The girl looks to where Naruto was standing in his tree. He gulps before jumping down to meet her sea blue eyes that keep changing the shade of blue. The black marks in her hair fade to show much more of her hair, with the fiery hair. Naruto steps closer to her when he is the ground waiting for her to say yes to touch her skin to see if she is as pale as she looks. He puts one of his tanned hands on her face after a slight nod; his hand looks nearly brown on her skin. He falls back seeing how deadly pale she is.

"How are you that pale?" Naruto asks trying to stand up but failing. The girl stands there staring deeply into his blue eyes. She sits close to him leaning on him.

"Naruto, I am like this because the same thing that makes you so tan, the demon in us. I am the Gobi no Houkou. The Dog demon of genjutsu. And the Gobi is the past mate of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto looks up at her now fully looking at her in the eyes, trying to think of how she knew his name.

"How did you know my name?" Naruto asks her leaning from her trying to stay apart so if someone comes he won't look like he was trying anything to this poor girl.

"Ask the Kyuubi, and if you ask the Gobi, she will tell you my name" The girl sits there watching him as he tries to go to the demon deep inside of him. He grunts from the hard time he is having, the girl smiles knowing how hard it is to talk to the demon inside at first but over time she got the hang of talking to the Gobi or to her 'Puppy'. The girl stares off keeping her eyes locked on his, his eyes train on hers as deep down inside of him. The Kyuubi yells at Naruto just as he joins him in a room that he had never seen before.

"Kyuubi where are we?"Naruto looks around the room seeing that the room is fill with candles that burn with a light that binds the Kyuubi to where he sits. The kyuubi looks up from his red paws to stare at Naruto, his eyes fix on the place of the room, the place he was sealed into. He bites a small baby bed hating that day he was sealed but somehow he clams down knowing that if he clamed down he mite get to see his lost mate.He looks back at Naruto.

**"Naruto we are in the same room that we where sealed together so long ago. I have some things that I hate about this room but I'll clam down knowing that the Gobi and Makoto."** The Kyuubi rest his head back in his paws, thinking to him self, about how the Gobi went away shortly after seeing the towns in the Rock fall to a war. She ran off but ended up being sealed inside a host. He want off trying to go after her but he lost sight of her and ran to where he thought she went, he ended up meeting his fate that day Naruto was born. He would sit everyday think about what he would say first to her if he ever saw her, even in a stone. He smiles as Naruto slips back to his body and Makoto.

"Kyuubi said your name is Makoto, but what makes you clam him down. I have never seen him so clam before in my life, Kyuubi is yelling at me most of the time calling me a piece of crap and nothing more than a weak host." Naruto sits up from the lean he got when he went to talk to the Kyuubi . Makoto stands up walking to the flames on the other side of her pushing the jar to its side as the tree dies before his eyes. The water dries up having no trace of ever being there, aside from the cup it was in. Makoto opens the jar letting lose a wind that makes Naruto fall over. Her hairs changes to all black as her eyes stay at a deep blue when she turns around to face Naruto.

"This room keeps him clam just having my sent is claming. Kyuubi has not lost him sense of smell, even being in your body. My name is Makoto just as the Kyuubi said, it means sincerity. I picked it out after wakeing up here, in this small place. So tell me why are you here?" Makoto asks stareing at Naruto with so clear eyes that if she was a book, she would be a book right off the press. She holds out her hands haveing him stand up just as the door that was on the far end of the room, the same room that the kimono dressed girl left. The girl stands there droping a sliver dress, a earthy gloves, with a small gold lighting bolt necklace. Makoto bows after her eyes flutter over the other girl. The girl stands there in a long red kimono with tiger lilys fluttering with every more she made, her brown hair flowing around her back as she picks up the stuff she droped stareing at Naruto with hatefull eyes. The girl walks over the Makoto who moved behind a wall, takeing the dress.

"Naruto meet my little sister, Michiko"

* * *

_i have one thing to ask please no flames, yes i love hearing from someone soon but till when NO FLAMEING!!!_


	3. Fighting the inner Machiko

Michiko stands there holding her fists tightly glaring at the Kyuubi boy, holding back the hate that she holds for those that try to take her sister. Michiko grunts as she helps her sister into the tight, but graceful dress as she keeps starring back at Naruto as if she was waiting for him to jump her older sister. Makoto sigh deeply as she pulls the ties to the overly long dress, while trying to keep her sister from jumping Naruto as she would any guy that came in to the room. Makoto steps from her false wall to stand before Naruto with Michiko holding back her will and the name she got from the leader shortly after joining the Rock team.

_Michiko was running about in the slow little town (as you would call it) calling out for anyone she knew. A note came from the winds that her sister would of sent to her if she ever needed anyone, being warm and yet at the same time so cold that if water was to fall in its path it would freeze. Unless she had the gift that her sister had gave everyone that would work with, taking the dew off the ever wet trees that 'cry' when the rocks would hit it. Stories that where whispered among the town folks that a demon watched over the trees at one time but the city of Iwagakure had found the right gems to bring up it's worth in the lands that came to be know, earning the name that all of the shinobi lands. In the rise of this new land was the fall of the bonds of the five and six tailed demons. Both demons try to fight for the land that they had for so long rested on to be given back to them but failed by being sealed into two kids, one of the tow kids was taken by the now rising Akatsuki, but in this little place that was kept in one peace by the demons that lived with the humans that fell into this land, were locked there by the humans that lived in the booming city of Iwagakure, finding hope that the kid the demons rested in would die so the land would be peaceful once more. After nearly three years of the demons end a girl would roll down the hill that Iwagakure built to keep those that did not want more ryo to buy more food from coming into the now shinobi town. This girl would be picked up by old women that would find three days later another little girl with fire red hair. This old woman showed her two little girls off to everyone in that place seeing nothing that could harm them there. After sometime the rocks started to fall down the old woman started up a system that lat people live closer the side of the hill, how she did this was using the ninjas that came from Iwagakure after being banished to the under life town. Said ninjas where set up to be on watch for rock, if rock where to come down they where to use anything that dose not harm the people below. Michiko was picked after she and her sister Makoto were trained to be ninjas. During the girls training Makoto's powers show them selves, later ending up as the leader of this force of ninjas as the town folks that lived there when the two demons where there knew the power right away. Makoto was named the Gobi shortly after, with Michiko standing behind her watching her sister grow up as a god, even though she never talked aside from when she had to talk to her teammates to do the job. Michiko was all ways talking to others showing a side of her that Makoto lacked. On this day she would join her she in a hunt to head up to the land of Iwa looking for a man that killed the girls 'Mother' She would of have ran right to Iwa if not for the wind that brought her to a party that her 'mother' set up for her. She found out there was no man; it was just an act to set up the right time for her birthday. Everyone was there but Makoto was not there, she was talking to the power inside her body. That night Michiko saw a man get into her sister's room with the thoughts of 'having a bit of fun' when Michiko got to her sister Makoto was beat up and bleeding. From that day on Michiko never let a guy near her or her sister. Michiko was named 'Man hater of the Rocks' due to this act that poor man had done to Makoto._

Michiko slowly sinks her hand into a pouch that she had hid in her kimono, griping on to a kunai that was made for her. She pulls it out throwing the light black kunai, the grip fans out letting the air around it to pull it faster to the blonde boy. Naruto moves his hand before his ever sky blue eyes, acting on a reflex he had started after the fight with Zabuza. Makoto quickly takes the rest of the kunai from her sister.

"Michiko why are you harming my guest, he had done nothing to you, or is it the past with that man?" Makoto stares down at her sister rising above her with one of the tails wiping around, the fire tail none the less. The flames of the fire tail where once said to have the power of the greatest fires of the earth, by using the fires deep inside the earth, the same ones that the Kyuubi was said to be born in. Makoto stands there watching her sister as she backs down, her eyes staring down at the floor, not wanting to see the rage in her sister's eyes. Michiko bows walking out of the room without a word, Naruto turns around watching Michiko head away, watching her body hang it's self in shame. Naruto stands up to run after her but his tries to find her fail. Michiko outruns Naruto with the skills anyone must know in this town to run from. She dashes under one of the houses holding tightly to her chest gasping deeply. She watches Naruto run past her looking for her, wanting to know why she tried to kill him. Her eyes water just when her breath slows down back to it pace, grunting at the pain in Michiko's chest. _'This is him, the one that is said to take my sister away from here. I should be happy, but no I'm not. I'm hurting. I don't want her to go from me. We are a team, wait were we a team, or was it her doing all the work and I just tailed behind her? If he takes her away could I be the star of this place? But if she goes how can I fend the guys from her, I still can't stand the thought of a man touching her!" _Michiko grunts trying to think about how this would turn out. She knows that her sister will one day go away, but why with a boy! She had so much to ask the boy, but she would never talk to a boy she still hated the males of this world. Ever since that day she had hunted down the man that raped her sister, and killed him. Michiko sits there under a house with her head in her hands when her sister found her. Makoto sit beside her with the dirt around her in one big pile, while she sits on a clean rock. Michiko sighs patting her sister on the back.  
"I'll let you go this time sis, but you have to show me everything you learn and bring me back something from up there!" Michiko craws out of her hiding place, standing in the setting sun's light, with her brown hair flowing everywhere.

_'I'm ready to let her go, she will do great things for this boy, I just know it!'_


End file.
